


Cherry Blossom

by Charena



Category: Forever Knight, Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwei Väter & zwei Söhne: Am Grab von Dr. Chung treffen zwei sehr unterschiedliche Welten aufeinander. In gewisser Weise nicht zum ersten Mal, wie sich bald herausstellt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> A/U für die möglichen Freiheiten, die ich mir mit der KF-Zeitlinie genommen habe.

Cherry blossom (2011)  
Autor: Lady Charena  
Fandom: Forever Knight/Kung Fu TLC  
Episode: 1.08 Cherry Blossoms (FK)  
Prompt: # 048 Light (100 Situations)  
Prompt: # 045. Mond (ff-100-Challenge)  
Charaktere: LaCroix, Nicholas, Caine, Lo Si, Peter  
Pairing: --  
Rating: au, pg, gen, oneshot  
Beta: T'Len  
Archiv: ja  
  
Summe: Zwei Väter & zwei Söhne: Am Grab von Dr. Chung treffen zwei sehr unterschiedliche Welten aufeinander. In gewisser Weise nicht zum ersten Mal, wie sich bald herausstellt. A/U für die möglichen Freiheiten, die ich mir mit der KF-Zeitlinie genommen habe.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.   
  
  
_The message of the cherry blossom is that beauty and life are fleeting; they are also the first signs of rebirth and renewal..._  
  
  
  
Jemand hatte das Grab des alten Mannes in dieser Nacht bereits besucht und zwar vor nicht allzu langer Zeit. Die Flamme einer dicken, weißen Kerze flackerte leicht in der kühlen Luft; seitlich von ihr steckten Räucherstäbchen in der Erde, die noch nicht völlig verglommen waren. Es war eine helle Mondnacht und selbst ohne seine Nachtsichtigkeit wäre Nick in der Lage gewesen, den Namen Chung auf dem Grabstein zu entziffern.  
  
Er hatte erst vor zwei Tagen vom Tod des alten Mannes erfahren; eine Randnotiz in der Berichterstattung über den Prozess in dem Nancy als Kronzeugin gegen einen Tong aussagte und so war er in seiner freien Nacht hierhergekommen, um ihm die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Er beugte sich vor, berührte den schlichten Grabstein, strich über die eingemeißelten Schriftzeichen; genau wie er es in einer ähnlichen Nacht vor mehr als 75 Jahren in San Francisco getan hatte, am Grab von Chungs Mutter. Die Stelle in seinem Nacken, in die der Akupunkteur eine Nadel gestochen und ihn damit gelähmt hatte, begann schwach zu pochen – nur die Erinnerung an einen alten Schmerz.   
  
„Entschuldigen Sie die Neugier eines alten Mannes...“  
  
Nick drehte sich überrascht um. Er hatte weder gehört, noch gespürt, dass er sich nicht alleine hier aufhielt. Hinter ihm stand ein kleiner, etwas nach vorne gekrümmt stehender, alter Chinese. Mit einer unförmigen Ballonmütze auf dem Kopf und den dünnen, weißen Bartfäden an seinem Kinn sah er nicht anders aus als die alten Männer, die Nick schon zuvor in Chinatown gesehen hatte und doch war etwas sehr merkwürdiges an ihm. Er schien noch älter zu sein als der Akupunkteur und der Mond, der hinter ihm am Himmel stand, hüllte ihn in eine Art silbernen Schimmer, fast wie in eine Aura. Nick spürte, wie irgendetwas in ihm eine stumme Warnung zu schrillen begann. Er ignorierte sie. Welche Bedrohung konnte ein alter Mann schon darstellen?  
  
„...aber kannten Sie Dr. Chung gut?“   
  
Der Alte trat einen Schritt auf Nick zu und das seltsame Schimmern um seine dürre Gestalt verblasste. Schwarze Augen, die nichts von den dahinter verborgenen Gedanken verrieten, musterten ihn durch die runden Gläser einer Brille die so alt wie ihr Träger zu sein schien.  
  
Nick machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, doch damit stand er am Rand des Grabes und er konnte nicht weiter nach hinten ausweichen. Woher kam das Gefühl der Bedrohung, das bleischwer in seinem Magen lag? Er lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sind uns nur zweimal begegnet. Beruflich. Ich meine, in meinem Beruf... ich bin Polizist; Detective bei der Toronto Metropolitan Police. Dr. Chung hat eine Zeugin behandelt, nach der ich gesucht habe und dabei sind wir uns über den Weg gelaufen.“  
  
Neue Falten gesellten sich auf der Stirn des Alten zu den bereits vorhandenen und ließen ihn uralt aussehen. „Ein Polizist?“ So etwas wie Erstaunen lag in seiner Stimme, fast so als hätte er mit einer völlig anderen Antwort gerechnet. „Oh. Interessant.“  
  
Nachdem er eine Frage beantwortet hatte, fand es Nick nur Recht und billig, selbst eine zu stellen. „Sind Sie mit Dr. Chung verwandt?“  
  
Der Blick des alten Mannes glitt für einen Moment in die Dunkelheit hinter Nick und er fühlte sich fast versucht, sich umzudrehen und nach zu sehen, was es dort zu entdecken gab.   
  
„Nein.“ Der Alte schüttelte den Kopf und begann wieder, Nick eindringlich zu mustern. „Wir hatten nur vor sehr, sehr langer Zeit den gleichen Lehrer und uns so kennen gelernt.“  
  
„Dann sind Sie auch ein Akupunkteur.“ Nick versuchte erneut, das Gefühl einer nahen Bedrohung abzuschütteln. Was war nur heute Nacht mit ihm los? Sicherlich, nachts auf einem Friedhof höfliche Konversation zu betreiben war auch für ihn etwas ungewöhnlich, doch... Nick fand es plötzlich schwierig, richtig zu atmen. Seine Kehle war eng.  
  
„Unter anderem.“ Der Alte hielt ein Amulett zwischen den Fingern hoch, das an einem Band um seinen Hals hing.   
  
Es war nur eine Scheibe aus Glas oder einem durchsichtigen Kristall, mit einem eingebrannten oder geritzten Muster aus weißen Linien. Seltsamerweise konnte Nick es nicht richtig erkennen, denn die Scheibe reflektierte den Mond und es tat ihm in den Augen weh, wenn er zu lange hinsah.   
  
„Lo Si? Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich habe Stimmen...“ Hinter dem Alten tauchte ein sehr viel jüngerer Mann auf. Er war westlich gekleidet – Jeans und eine Lederjacke – und als er ins Licht trat, sah Nick, dass er kein Asiat war. „Oh, Hallo. Hier ist aber nachts sehr viel mehr Betrieb auf den Friedhöfen als ich es kenne.“  
  
„Peter“, sagte der Alte und ließ das Amulett zurückfallen. „Wo ist dein Vater?“   
  
Nick stellte verwundert fest, dass das Gefühl der Beklemmung verschwand.   
  
Der jüngere Mann – Peter – zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Du weißt doch, wie er ist. Sobald man sich umdreht, ist er weg“, sagte er mit einem nicht ganz humorvoll wirkenden Lächeln. Er wandte sich Nick zu. „Entschuldigen Sie meine Unhöflichkeit. Ich bin Peter Caine. Wir sind aus Sloanville in den USA. Mein Vater wollte Lo Si nach Toronto begleiten und ich bin mitgekommen, um sicher zu stellen, dass sie den Rückweg nicht zu Fuß zurücklegen.“ Er streckte die Hand aus.  
  
„Nick Knight. Metro Homicide hier in Toronto. Ich... habe erst vor kurzem erfahren, dass Dr. Chung gestorben ist und wollte ihm die letzte Ehre erweisen. Er war ein Zeuge in einem meiner Fälle.“ Nick beugte sich vor, um seine Hand zu schütteln – und wich abrupt zurück, als eine Art elektrische Entladung stattzufinden schien, als sich ihre Finger berührten.   
  
„Ich bin auch bei der Poliz... Wow. Was war das?“ Peter starrte seine Hand an, dann Nick. „Das fühlte sich an, als hätte ich einen Stromschlag bekommen.“  
  
„Peter!“, kam es scharf von dem alten Mann.   
  
Nicks Fingerspitzen waren gerötet und kribbelten, als hätte er etwas Heißes berührt. Er ballte die Finger zur Faust und versteckte sie instinktiv hinter dem Rücken. „Ich verstehe nicht...“, begann er.  
  
„Lo Si, was geht hier vor?“  
  
„Peter, bitte.“ Ein dritter Mann tauchte aus dem Dunkel auf – auch seine Gegenwart hatte Nick nicht gespürt – er schien sowohl vom Alter als auch seiner ethnischen Herkunft nach irgendwo zwischen den beiden anderen zu stehen. „Lo Si. Ich denke, das ist nicht notwendig.“  
  
Der Alte – Lo Si – richtete sich auf. „Er behauptet, Polizist zu sein. Doch du kannst ebenso wie ich sehen, was er in Wirklichkeit ist, Kwai Chang. Woher wollen wir wissen, dass er nichts mit dem Tod meines alten Freundes zu tun hat?“  
  
Nick hob die Hände. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie sprechen. Aber ich denke, ich gehe jetzt besser und störe Sie nicht länger.“  
  
Der alte Mann bewegte sich überraschend behände – er hatte das Amulett abgestreift und die wenigen Schritte zu Nick überwunden, bevor dieser reagieren konnte. Er presste seine Handfläche, in der der Anhänger verborgen war, gegen Nicks Stirn.  
  
Nicholas schrie vor Schmerz auf und warf sich zur Seite, blindlings von dem alten Mann weg. Er landete auf dem Boden, neben dem Grab, und starrte zu dem Amulett hoch, das sich nun frei an seinem Band drehte und das Mondlicht brach. Einer der Lichtstrahlen berührte sein Bein und Nicholas robbte mit einem Fauchen zurück, seine Augen glühend, die Fangzähne entblößt.  
  
Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte das Amulett eine ähnlich abstoßende Wirkung auf ihn wie ein Kreuz. Die Wunde auf seiner Stirn pochte und die Haut war heiß, als er sie mit den Fingerspitzen berührte. Nicholas beobachtete den Alten mit dem Amulett aus den Augenwinkeln. Der andere – Caine – schien sich nicht gerührt zu haben. Er hatte sich nur näher zu dem jüngeren Mann – Peter, sein Sohn – gestellt. Nicholas fixierte ihn. „Sag’ mir wer ihr seid“, seine Worte von einem stummen, hypnotischen Befehl untermalt.   
  
Peter öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, als sein Vater sein Kinn packte und sein Gesicht herumdrehte, so dass er ihn anstelle von Nicholas ansah. „Peter! Du darfst ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, er versucht, dich zu hypnotisieren.“  
  
Der jüngere Mann schüttelte den Kopf und blinzelte. „Das war... Ich bin okay.“   
  
Nicholas machte Anstalten, auf zu stehen, doch der Alte hob sofort drohend das Amulett. „Ich habe niemand etwas getan. Wir haben keinen Streit miteinander.“  
  
„Lo Si“, sagte Caine hinter ihm, eine Hand auf Peters Arm.  
  
Lo Si schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir können nicht so tun, als hätten wir ihn nicht gesehen, Kwai Chang. Das Böse in ihm ist sehr alt und die Dunkelheit in ihm wird vom Amulett aus Shambhalla abgestoßen. Einer solchen Kreatur darf es nicht gestattet werden, weiter zu existieren und seine Blutgier an Menschen zu stillen.“  
  
„Blutgier?“, wiederholte Peter. Er starrte Nicholas an. „Du willst mir nicht einreden, er wäre ein...“  
  
„Er ist ein Vampir“, beendete Caine den Satz. Er ließ Peter los und trat neben Lo Si. „Nicholas, nicht wahr? Der Mann, dem Dr. Chungs Mutter mit Akupunktur zu helfen versuchte. Das war im Jahre 1920, in San Francisco.“  
  
Nicholas benötigte einen Moment, um seine Stimme wieder zu finden. „Das stimmt alles. Woher kennen wir uns?“  
  
„Wir kennen uns nicht, aber mein Großvater lebte zu dieser Zeit dort. Er hat Chung nach dem Tod seiner Mutter für eine Weile aufgenommen, bevor er eine gute Pflegefamilie für ihn fand. Er hat auch Nachforschungen angestellt und herausgefunden, was an diesem Abend wirklich geschehen ist. Es steht alles in dem Tagebuch, das er mir hinterlassen hat.“   
  
„Ich habe sie nicht getötet“, erwiderte Nicholas. „Er wusste es; als wir uns wiedergesehen haben und er mich erkannte... er wollte es nicht glauben, aber die Erinnerungen waren da, es war nicht meine Schuld.“  
  
„Ich weiß. Mein Großvater schreibt auch, dass Sie auf der Suche nach Ihrer Menschlichkeit waren und kein menschliches Blut trinken.“   
  
Nicholas wandte das Gesicht ab und nickte stumm.  
  
Caine wandte sich an den Alten. „Meister?“  
  
„Das ändert nichts daran, was er ist. Es ist unsere Pflicht, Dunkelheit und Böses zu bekämpfen.“ Der alte Mann richtete das Amulett auf Nicholas.   
  
Ein seltsames Geräusch erfüllte die Luft, wie von Flügeln. Plötzlich trat hinter Nicholas ein in schwarz gekleideter Mann aus den Schatten. Seine blasse Haut und die kurzen, weißen Haare bildeten einen starken Kontrast zu seiner Kleidung. „Ich fürchte, das kann ich nicht zulassen, alter Mann.“ Er blickte auf das Amulett und entblößte die Zähne, seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt. „Shaolin“, zischte er angewidert. „Selbst ich bin noch keinem begegnet und dann finden sich gleich drei davon mitten in Toronto. Aber ich habe von euch gehört.“  
  
„LaCroix?“ Nicholas sah zu ihm auf und streckte ihm die Hand abwehrend entgegen. „Nicht... das Amulett.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“ LaCroix behielt die drei Fremden im Blick, als er sich zu Nicholas hinab beugte und sein Kinn packte, um sein Gesicht zu sich zu drehen. Das Muster des Amuletts hatte sich blutrot in Nicholas’ Stirn gebrannt. LaCroix betrachtete es mit Abscheu. Dann ließ er ihn los und sah auf. „Es herrscht in dieser Stadt kein Krieg zwischen uns, Shaolin. Die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Die Welt hat sich geändert. Wir stillen unseren Hunger... ohne zu Töten.“ Ein flüchtiges Lächeln krümmte die dünnen, blassen Lippen, als ob seine Worte einen geheimen, privaten Scherz enthielten. So vielleicht, als deute er an, dass es sehr wohl andere Gründe zu Töten gab...   
  
Caine musterte ihn, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos und LaCroix hielt seinem Blick stand, obwohl er sich dazu zwingen musste. Es war Licht und Helligkeit in diesem Menschen... so viel mehr, als das er nur ein einfacher Sterblicher sein konnte. Er entblößte drohend die Zähne, als Caine an dem Alten mit seinem Amulett vorbei und auf ihn zu trat.   
  
Doch Caine ignorierte ihn und kniete neben Nicholas, um LaCroix’ Griff um Nicholas’ Kinn zu imitieren – jedoch gruben sich seine Finger nicht grob in die Haut des jungen Vampirs. Nicholas zuckte zurück und seine Augen glühten auf – doch plötzlich und abrupt hielt er inne, als fessle ihn der Blick des Shaolin an Ort und Stelle.   
  
LaCroix versteifte sich sichtlich und er griff nach Nicholas’ Schulter - doch die Bedrohung durch das Amulett zwang ihn dazu, sich ruhig zu verhalten. „Shaolin“, drohte er.   
  
Caine legte die Handfläche auf Nicholas’ Stirn, direkt über die Wunde.   
  
Nicholas schnappte nach Luft, ein Schauer lief durch seinen Körper und für einen Augenblick schien es fast so, als versuche er weg zu kriechen.   
  
Der Shaolin sah über Nicholas’ Schulter hinweg LaCroix an. „Er ist dein Sohn?“  
  
„Er ist mein... mein Blut.“ Kalte Wut lag in LaCroix’ Antwort.  
  
Ein Schimmer eines Lächelns glitt um Caines Mund. „Unsere Kinder gehören uns nicht. Die, die wir lieben, sind nicht unser Besitz.“   
  
„Vielleicht in deiner Welt, Shaolin.“ LaCroix schloss die Finger um das Handgelenk des anderen Mannes und zog seine Hand mit einem Ruck von Nicholas’ Gesicht weg. Er unterdrückte sichtlich einen Schmerzenslaut und als seine Hand weg und zurück auf Nicholas’ Schulter fiel, konnte man für eine Sekunde tiefrote Verbrennungen auf seiner Handfläche sehen.   
  
Die Wunde auf Nicholas’ Stirn war verschwunden.   
  
Caine stand auf und LaCroix zog Nicholas näher zu sich her, bis der jüngere Mann gegen seine Beine lehnte. Dann richtete sich der alte Vampir zu voller Größe auf. „Ich hoffe, unsere Wege kreuzen sich nicht noch ein Mal, Shaolin. Was für ein Verlust für die armen Sterblichen, wenn ich dich töte“, spottete er. LaCroix packte Nicholas’ Oberarm und zog ihn mühelos auf die Beine. Das Geräusch von schlagenden Flügeln erklang wieder und einen Wimpernschlag später waren die beiden Vampire verschwunden.   
  
Lo Si hängte sich das Amulett wieder um den Hals. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hast, Kwai Chang Caine“, sagte er, seine Stimme tonlos. „Das Licht hätte sie beide vernichtet.“  
  
„Es war meine Entscheidung und ich habe ihre Konsequenzen zu tragen, Meister.“ Caine sah zu Peter auf und lächelte, als der die Hand ausstreckte, um ihm auf die Beine zu helfen. „Nicholas... seine Reise, seine Suche nach seiner Seele ist noch nicht zu Ende und wir haben nicht das Recht, sie ihm zu verweigern. Es ist Licht mit in seine Dunkelheit verwoben und er hat damit begonnen, andere seiner Art mit diesem Licht zu berühren. Als LaCroix meine Hand berührt hat...“ Caine schüttelte den Kopf. „Sagen wir, ich hatte für einen Moment eine gemeinsame Basis mit ihm.“ Er berührte Peters Wange. „Ich denke, das war genug Aufregung für eine Nacht. Lo Si?“ Er wandte sich an den Alten.   
  
Lo Si neigte nur stumm den Kopf, wandte sich ab und ging in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung.   
  
Peter sah seinen Vater an. „Weißt du Paps, ich habe ja schon vieles mit dir erlebt, dass ich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte – aber Vampire?“  
  
„Peter, du hast noch...“, begann Caine.  
  
„...so viel zu lernen“, beendete Peter den Satz. „Ich weiß. Das sagst du immer, wenn du mir keine Antwort geben willst. Okay. Verschwinden wir von hier. Ich habe immer noch das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden.“  
  
Caine lächelte, entgegnete aber nichts und sie gingen in die gleiche Richtung wie der Alte.  
  
Ein Stück von ihnen entfernt trat LaCroix aus den Schatten eines Mausoleums, Nicholas folgte ihm. „LaCroix, wer...“, begann der jüngere Mann.  
  
„Kein Wort, Nicholas“, schnitt ihm der ältere Vampir scharf den Satz ab. „Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier.“ Er ballte die mit Brandwunden versehene Hand zur Faust, ignorierte den Schmerz und die verzögert einsetzende Heilung. „Genug sinnloses Geschwätz für eine Nacht. Komm!“ Er stieg hoch in die Luft, ohne darauf zu warten, dass Nicholas seinem Befehl folgte.  
  
Nick seufzte und sah sich um; wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dächte er, LaCroix wäre beschämt. Seine Finger rieben abwesend über seine Stirn; die Haut kühl und glatt, als hätte das Amulett ihn nie verbrannt. Er heilte schnell, doch Brandwunden benötigten in der Regel länger und er konnte das Gefühl nicht vergessen, das durch seinen Körper geströmt war, als ihn Caine berührte. Als würde er innerlich verbrennen; nur ohne Hitze... ein klares, kaltes, reinigendes Feuer.   
  
„Nicholas!“, ertönte LaCroix’ ungeduldige Stimme und Nick folgte ihm. Das Licht hatte ihn berührt und er war nicht verbrannt. Vielleicht... vielleicht gab es doch Hoffnung für ihn.   
  
  
Ende


End file.
